Save My Tears
by Rap's
Summary: (5th chapter up!) Lloyd, Rose, and an encounter that fate would destroy. *coughs* yes... this is a Rose/Lloyd Romance. It had to be done, even if my meager abilities could never do so correctly. *sighs* ROSE AND LLOYD FOREVER!
1. Meet your Memories

  
*Save My Tears*  
A Legend of Dragoon Fanfiction  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])  
  
  
  


Notes:   
  
uh... none really. Rose and Lloyd are the absolute perfect couple. SO THERE. This fic was written because, goddamnit, I just had to write it!! Hope ya' enjoy. ^_^ and be aware that this occurs BEFORE the game. *Giggles* Heck knows I'm not great author- but alas... I MUST TRY!!!!!  
  
----  
  
Walk alone   
Boots drumming to the distant flute  
And cry if only to let him  
Caress the pain away  
That he should inflict  
Upon you.  
  
--- Save My Tears ---  
  
  
  
  
Fate.  
  
It felt so odd to see it now... printed in dry black ink that was crafted lightly over the papyrus she held. A dark four letters that loomed into her eyes. Mocking font that seemed to laugh at her across the ages. Chuckle madly through the many years past in which she had thrust and swung. Tossed her sword carelessly to human flesh. A brief flicker of thought found it absurd. Holding this limp paper; fingers trembling to crush it as if to crush her own existence.  
  
~Fate is what it has always been. And should cruel have a definition no more true then this-, cruel should not have even known meaning.~  
  
A gust of wind frayed at raven black lashes and hair. Whistled up through the hard rifts in her armor with startling ferocity. Sometimes Rose could feel the chilling element and even imagine Syuviel standing nearby. Smiling in his knowledge. Carefully toying with the prowess of his Dragoon Spirit. Her armor gave a light rattle as she turned into the breeze and closed her eyes.  
  
They reopened upon the old, worn parchment. Deft gaze scanning the warped text and not bothering to linger upon fate- nor the paragraph dedicated to it's eternal vigilance. Why had she even kept this rotting item? Preserved it's course surface and gritty lettering with precise care as time flashed by?  
  
As gentle traces of smoke and burning flesh etched over her slender nose, Rose remembered. Began to read. Her cold, distant eyes- those that should ever glow hard as granite- refused to glance east.  
  
Out into the rising sun, where the fires of Neet still burned.  
  
... And should our strength in the divine creator remain, we should defy fate. We should catch her hand and lead her astray as to bring forth the kingdom of freedom. That we should not find ourselves weak. That we should not open our hearts to the loathing of fear and the adulterous caress of hate. That we should laden ourselves with meaning; and carry out that mind with justice, of courage, of life....  
  
Rose swept an even, unwavering gaze to the line below this, and there let it linger.  
  
That we must prevail, as to attain the soul of prosperity and let none stand in our path. Most holy mother, amen.  
  
~Diaz, you were a poetic man... if not however brutal- Ever poetic.~  
  
How long ago had he written this? Time seemed such a distant concept. The words of his speech that had been so carefully inscribed upon the paper was old as the memories of then. There.  
  
~... As to attain the soul of prosperity, let none stand in our path.... ~  
  
Her path. As the Black Monster.  
  
And there was no other choice.  
  
Still though, even after 11 thousand years she could hear her mind screaming 'murderer!' in the most merciless of chants. Weeks and months and years had grown a cold heart to this voice- and even as it rang in her mind Rose did not truly identify it's existence. Her demons would remain locked away for eternity. Masked under her hate- rage, and pain. Forever hidden, as to one day acknowledge that voice would be to in the same instant acknowledge her own suffering.  
  
Rose did not Suffer. She survived.  
  
She did what was necessary, and she read that small paragraph every 108 years to remind herself that this was her fate. Her destiny. A twine of endless death.  
  
Indifferent features flickered to the burning village- flames crackling high over the tree tops some few miles away. No expression could have been so callous, controlled, and utterly able. No other could hold such a curse.  
  
Carefully standing with unnatural balance, Rose walked the length of a dark, ancient tree limb and swung to the lower branches. Each shadowed in the veil of pre-dawn, her dark form vanished under the rustling leaves without even the slightest noise.  
  
***  
  
Smoke.  
  
His body was still an an instant; crimson eyes set. Wary. The unnatural, and yet familiar smell of lingering death invaded his nostrils, forcing him to twitch his mouth into a grim line of understanding. When flesh and blood scented the air, it was best to be on one's toes. Lloyd were not a man used to sensing carnage nearby.  
  
Not of any he hadn't dealt, in anycase.  
  
The fabric of a loose black vest crept easily with his frame as the Wingly slunk forwards. His dark sling belts and thick boots hardly gave a whimper of sound as he made quick and alert pace about the ragged forest floor. Along the ground foliage was thick- and so absently, once or twice in his travel, a splintering flash of light would extend into the darkness. The clear wings that fluttered along the air vanished moments later. Afterall, he couldn't chance attracting attention to himself. Although a great convenience, flying about freely would not warrant him the best of reactions.  
  
But that was beside the point...  
  
Truthfully, Lloyd had sensed a disturbance on the air long ago- when he had just started out from his temporary residence near Deningrad. It was a feeling. Of unease, terror, and hatred. A mass of conflicting emotions that were not his own- but the vibrant traces of the dying and the dead.  
  
It was a massive surge that danced along his mind- and his mind, in turn, then felt itself drawn to seek out this raging source.  
  
With amusement, he envisioned Doel's perplexed frown. The Sandorian Emperor would not take kindly to his running late. But then, what was Doel to him but a mere pawn in the game?  
  
The forest was thick now, with a settling fog that not even the brightening sun could pierce. It was ash. Heated air and putrid wind that slapped death over his body like a warm, damp blanket. Indeed- a massacre had taken place. His mind quickly reviewed his knowledge of Milli Senseau, and the towns that would be located nearby.  
  
His eyes flashed.  
  
Neet. Yes- that would be the closest human development in this area.  
  
A Pity.  
  
Ruby eyes alert and watchful, Lloyd took it upon himself to follow the drone of fire. The light, sparking noise that had arisen in previous moments acted like a beacon. Leading his acute hearing to the ravaged town with each new footfall. It was curiosity perhaps that drove him. Or a lingering respect for anything or anyone who could cause so much damage. Lloyd would be interested in the presence of a threat. Whether to he or anyone else, one was better left informed then unsure. He didn't want some bumbling creature up and interfering with his ideals at a future time.  
  
It were not more then five minutes later that he arrived upon the scene and took in a breath of semi-surprised air.  
  
Complete and total destruction. A looming mass of blackened buildings that trickled into view as he approached. Indeed- the fires were rampant. Great licking flames bathed the sky. Surged over rooftop shingles and charred, lifeless bodies. Mangled forms were strewn limp amongst the ruins. Victims of a deadly opponent- with blacked lips pulled up in death. Teeth bared in a soundless scream for mercy.  
  
Lloyd stopped moving, content to observe the chaos. As his thoughts drifted to sense the patterns of another, of anyone who might still be alive, he was met with an empty void of negative space. Only the emotions remained, clinging to his face and hair and body. Bathing him in the anguish of hundreds dead, slain and burning within the apocalyptic scene.  
  
Blinking once to remove fluttering ash from his eyes, Lloyd found himself giving a silent prayer to the dead. Unfortunate... a very unfortunate happening.  
  
But one completed nonetheless. On to his next endeavor.  
  
Who had committed this act?  
  
His conscious pushing away the rampant ideals of a feverent mind for the time being, Lloyd took to searching. He began with a simple raise of his chin. A flicker of his intelligent eyes.   
  
A gaze such as his easily noticed the bloody footprints nearby- stamped into the saturated earth like a token of murderous intent. These tracks lead towards him- behind him... out into the ominous forests that covered Milli Senseau. A span that regulated a woman's walk. But that of a strong woman... and almost all at once Lloyd sucked in a breath.  
  
~108 years, you fool. The deed of she they call the Black Monster has yet again come to pass. Upon what distant fancy did your mind forget such a thing?~  
  
Yes... Diaz had told him her coming would be soon.  
  
Turning fully, silver hair wavering upon his brow, Lloyd found himself following the footsteps. Then, when they failed to remain visible, her emotions. Her essence, and her energy.. The traces he could sense just as clearly as he could recognize those of the dead. And it was a stupid action really. He knew this in some logical, distinct corner of his mind... but by the gods- he wanted to understand.  
  
He wanted to see her. Find her, know the woman for whom time stood still. Of whom Diaz had so often spoken.  
  
~And did not curiosity kill the cat?~ his mind reasoned. ~You are no fool. You have no business in this affair.~  
  
But his motives did. His ideals did. His struggles were connected to this solitary figure. This unknown compliant of fate that he -knew- should come into contact with him at SOME later date. His utopia depended on it.  
  
It was simply to true of a chance. To short of a time between her actions, and his arriving. She would still be nearby.  
  
And he walked off- using every skill and every motion to find the unholy dragoon.  
  
***   
  
Midday.  
  
Rose hefted her mug onto the shaky oak counter, watching listlessly as the froth of her drink sputtered and hiccuped a few bubbles into the air. Wyrm Tonic. A disgusting concept really, but it's taste was a strong and pungent sort that would dissolve the hard coldness in her belly. Or at least attempt to, in anycase.   
  
Even hard liqueur had never much effected her.  
  
The bar keep of 'Doraj'e Tavern' was a man used to her odd drinking habits, and kindly filled her another glass upon sauntering by. He offered Rose a smile, a nod, and went about his business. A customer Rose was, and a frequent one at that. She was thankful that Michael (Gods, to think that name...) knew when and when not to approach her. Tidy up shop, stay silent. Good man.  
  
Pursing her lips in the aftermath of another large swig, the dragoon of darkness let her gaze amble across the inn and settle unwittingly over the few others within. A flirtatious young man and woman... a middle aged harlot that sat sulking in one gritty corner. Even a haggard old drunkard that flashed her one to many dirty grins. Each was bathed in the sickly light that filtered into the room. A sullen color tinted ill as it streamed through yellowing windows.  
  
Turning her eyes away and back upon her drink, Rose quietly fumbled a small paper from a pack at her side and- just as quietly -unfolded it. Although not the words she had read that morning, these too held a significance all there own.  
  
108 years- she had accomplished her duty. Another 108 would pass until again her sword should thrust... and already she must begin the long process of learning, searching, finding... being able to identify the next moonchild.   
  
Princess Louvia were a beautiful girl. After leaving Neet, flying like the literal Angel of death to that fated ship upon the sea, the thought had been among her first.  
  
Odd. And yes- a mere hour later the sun was full and noon had broke. She found herself here. Again.  
  
Undoubtedly the soul of the God of Destruction had already swept itself unknown into the body of another unborn child.   
  
Such was life.  
  
Rose. The paper read- script like a flute that sang of years past. I love you.  
  
Such was fate.  
  
Fold. Twist. Replace. The small note was thrust back within her armaments. A fragment of a letter that had survived when Zieg had not. Had dried her shocked, clear tears should one chance to fall. And, ludicrous as it might seem, none had.  
  
Rose could not remember crying in centuries...  
  
Just then, her back gave a shiver as the door opened. She felt the winds of a chilly afternoon swirl about the tavern, and just as quickly cease when the shabby entrance closed in one solid motion. A simple traveler. Another she would have thought ordinary- if Rose did not hear him speak.  
  
"Barkeep?" Even, strong tones. With back still turned, a shot of something alert and wary ran the length of her spine. "Eve Rum, if you please..."  
  
Footsteps solid as his voice made pace to the bar at which she sat, and Rose could nearly imagine the others in the tavern. Each face turned in curiosity to this newcomer. Perhaps wondering of her as well- who had not even glanced in his direction.  
  
Caution...  
  
It was such a distinct feeling. A firm sigh that tugged within her memory. Somewhat confused by her own reaction, Rose attempted to remain indifferent. From the corner of her eye she could see the flirtatious woman, interest now distracted from her jealous other. The harlot too had a sinister grin on her face. The elderly drunkard had shook away his lewd smile.  
  
Curiosity tossed aside her abstract dignity. Rose turned to glance at the traveler with jaw firm and eyes ever cold.  
  
~By the GODS!?~  
  
Frozen. Her thoughts, her mind and features... they drained of whatever color might had been present and fell to a stunned, staggering mind. One hand was at her sheath, the other clenched tight as her stomach rolled twice.  
  
A Wingly.  
  
He was... A Wingly.  
  
***  
  
Sigh.   
  
Crimson eyes fluttered briefly to the tavern keeper as Lloyd took his drink. He quickly lifted a few lucre from his pocket, paid the man, and sat down all in the same motion. A yawn. A slight thump as his glass returned to the counter top.  
  
The drink always tasted like bitter wine. An oddity he should like it.  
  
And yet...  
  
The quiet his entrance had disturbed was now building once again. A simple, almost depressed tang in the room that were broken only by soft talk or casual shuffling about. He himself stared directly ahead- eyes distant, thoughtful... carefully trying to evaluate the last few hours.   
  
Of which the black monster had not been a part of, unfortunately.  
  
He had lost track of her sometime after leaving Neet, and irritation flooded his generally aloof persona. It was probably for the better, in all good logic. Diaz would surely have not approved, and he was supposed to be well within Serdio some two hours ago.  
  
Lloyd again sipped his drink, grimacing.  
  
Before, Doel would have been amusing. Now- he would be downright annoying. It was somewhat unnerving to think how very much the sandorian emperor resembled Kanzas- and Lloyd had no mood for a temper of his sort right now. The man was a far cry from his nephew... and it amazed him to think they were even related. It was somewhat unfortunate that, in time, he would have to kill the young boy.  
  
Just another innocent slain. He should be getting used to this by now... and a dark, nearly morbid chuckle shook his throat  
  
~We share much in common, you and I.~  
  
It took Lloyd a delicate moment to realize his thoughts had drifted back to the Black monster.   
  
***  
  
Gods...  
  
The force it took to lower her hand from it's trembling position was more then immense. It was nearly painful as Rose moved five slender fingers from the hilt of her sword. She cursed her reaction- and cursed herself for loosing an aspect of control that- although unnoticed by others- tore at her mind. Her eyes pinned themselves to the glass in front of her, attempting to slow the pulse that beat throughout her body.  
  
~Of all creatures, of all places... I would find one HERE!?~  
  
Rose was fully aware they still existed. But she had not known any to do so other then within the confines of Ulara. Unmistakable were his ruby eyes and short cropped silver hair. Just as easily she had felt a tweak of power race along her flesh. HIS power.  
  
It was like a thin, strong aura- and she shivered under the lingering presence. The fact that he could even retain such quantities disturbed her... she had never favored the idea of meeting a powerful Wingly. Certain not again.  
  
As a few minutes passed, Rose managed to ease her tense posture and look more casual. Feel more secure under the dim lights around her. Yes- A Wingly. ONLY a Wingly. Another species- a man.. No more. The over reaction grated on already strung nerves, but Rose knew she had to stop the ache in her heart that beat -kill- over and over again.  
  
Images of the Dragon Campaign fluttered briefly amongst her thoughts.  
  
And should she rise? make a scene and cut him down? There would be no reason for it. He was calm, not hostile.. Sitting near and taking absent sips of Eve Rum. The one thing Rose were sure any Wingly would want to keep secret was just that. That he or she was part of the hated, feared, and nearly extinct rulers of an ancient past. Who was she to put him in mortal danger by mentioning the such in a bout of rage?  
  
~It is not like you to hold prejudice.~ Her mind reasoned. ~Finish your mug- and leave.~  
  
And she might have been able to do just that if her eyes hadn't turned then, and found themselves locked with his own.  
  
***  
  
Breathe.  
  
It indeed felt as if he could not. As if in that sudden, abrupt contact he had somehow lost the ability. Lloyd froze, quivered slightly under her sharp eyes and burning gaze. What had even possessed him to shift a moment and take note of her presence was something the tall, silver haired Wingly could not decipher. All he knew now was that he had...  
  
And Lloyd had never experienced such a true feeling of entrapment. Not ever by simply finding his gaze drawn into that of another.  
  
A light cough.  
  
They both snapped shaken features to Michael, who opened his mouth, closed it, and then worked his jaw slightly. The uncertain keeper absently dusted his apron, looking rather anxious under their scrutiny. He finally mumbled a wavering; "Er, sorry to interrupt. Heh..." And smiled after, holding up a pitcher to refill their glasses.  
  
Almost mechanically, both Rose and Lloyd nodded an abrupt thank you.  
  
~Take a breath, fool.~  
  
As Michael quickly shuffled away, Rose felt herself emit a small- uncertain gasp. Her eyes avoided that of the Wingly, stunned to find such depth to his crimson gaze. Blood that she could drown in, if given time. Her alert posture was back in full, unused to and surprised by the utter complexity of his features. This man held more then power... and she could sense all the threads of a strong, passionate mind. Determined to reach goals... outcomes she could not dare to imagine.  
  
~So odd... so very odd...~  
  
A deafening silence.  
  
"Might... I ask your name, miss-?"  
  
Rose stiffened to hear his voice again and nearly shivered once more. It was amazing to her that each thought afterwards was not preoccupied with the quick creation of a proper alias. Instead, she felt an honesty well inside of her. She -wanted- him to know.  
  
"Rose..." Came her near whispered reply. To say it felt almost alien... like something she had forgotten.  
  
Who Rose once had been was not this. Rose died long ago- when the Black monster had slain it's first.  
  
His voice came again, melodious and fluent. Accented with the knowledge of a thousand different travels. It took away her troubled thoughts with dangerous ease... And this time, she turned her head to regard him- accepting his gaze without the freezing shock of before. He smiled very lightly.  
  
"It's a beautiful name." He echoed in a pleasant, conversational manner. "My own is Lloyd."  
  
Although her mind scowled and screamed and wanted to slap her for such idiocy- Rose chuckled. Laughed even- light and horrific. Frightening herself as she realized that yes- she could still do so.  
  
He let the most wry of looks cross kind features. "Something funny?"  
  
"Oh..." And the adaptable tone of her voice was so unnatural, Rose might have run from the tavern altogether in later moments. "No- I just...It's not something I would have expected to call you by. It-" She shook her head, trying to dispel her conflicting emotions.  
  
He laughed. "I'm victim of a very plain and dysfunctional parentage. Blame them."  
  
~Oh- god!~  
  
Rose smiled in earnest, trying desperately to force back the laughter in her throat. His wit was dry enough to scald her, and she despised that. Or- more despised herself for allowing it. This 'Lloyd' simply matched her grin with all the graceful patience of a lion, letting her small fit pass and echo out upon the tavern.  
  
"I will then." She remarked, regaining herself. "But- I apologize. That was inappropriate of me."  
  
And, as he spoke further, Rose listened if only to free her mind. It was with some guilt that she found herself, for once, open to a conversation. Open, JUST once, to a voice that would take her thoughts from the events of last night.  
  
And as odd as it were... as odd as it seemed...  
  
She could do this.  
  
Just once.  
  
Until the afternoon gently rolled into existence, and distraught travelers filled the small building with word of Neet's destruction.  
  
***  
  
Bwa hahahah!! More coming soon!! Er- I do hope you like what I have so far. ^_^ Lloyd and Rose ROCK baby! eheh!! Unfortunately, for those for you who adore the happy ending, this story does not exactly include one. ;_; Please tell me what's wrong with it!! There is ALWAYS something wrong with my stories!!!  
  
Till next we write? *sheepish smile* Come on all!! more LOD fanfics!! 

   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com



	2. Of Night and Deception

~*Save my tears - Chp2 - Of Night and Deception*~

*Save My Tears - Chapter 2 - Of Night and Deception*  
A Legend of Dragoon Fanfiction  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])  


Notes:   
  
Well- this is the second chapter! YAY!! Hope you enjoy! as for these little poetry like dedications at the start of every chapter, they are just my mini creations. Crappy huh? heh. ^_^ Sorry this is short... but will have the third chapter out far quicker then this one! death to me and my lack of time!  
  
----  
  
If ever frail...  
Our eyes with tears.  
To learn in but a single moment;  
The meaning we share.  
And need.  
  
  
--- Save My Tears: Chapter 2 ---  
  
  
  
"And just where in all the seven HELLS have YOU been!?"  
  
Lloyd honestly expected as much. Drifts of silver hair gently crossed his vision as the Wingly turned. Quietly regarded the cold, steel like eyes of Emperor Doel. Anger and disapproval were things he had learned to recognize as common in the tall Sandoran. Sharp, distraught emotions that neither he, nor any other was able to understand at a glance.  
  
"In thought." Lloyd answered quietly. His voice a mellow, calming overtone to the slight trace of hostility that ebbed in Doel's own words. "I apologize, your majesty."  
  
An annoyed sound.  
  
"Funny, how you manage to evade my questions so gracefully. You may keep your mysterious facade... but do not practice it's nature when time is of importance."  
  
"Yes, highness."  
  
"Bah." And Doel gave him a long, irritated look; the gentle shadows around them tracing his stern features. "Stop being such a peasant oaf and come. Diaz has been awaiting your arrival a good three hours now. See to it you save such formalities for he alone, if the man decides to share words with you."  
  
Lloyd didn't take the breath to respond, and so simply followed the Emperor of Sandora as he began quickly down the bleak hall around them; deeper into the solid obsidian maze that was the Black Castle. He... could not say he enjoyed this place. The darkness of it. Each spanning hall and rafter was a gloomy, if not also morbid addition to the city of Kanzas itself. It was a place shrouded in eternal night; where the walls seemed to throb with sorrow.  
  
~As did Rose...~  
  
Rose.   
  
Lloyd closed his eyes a moment, remembering.  
  
Why had she left so quickly? He could visualize her smile. Something that seemed rare yet beautiful over her ghostly features. Speaking with Rose had come easily. Fluidly... as if indeed he had found another whom shared his resilience and passion. Someone who... who perhaps could understand. Someone who knew more then her meager years granted.  
  
She couldn't have been over 25 in age, at most.  
  
But when the afternoon had come, and travelers began to file within the small tavern they had occupied... she became nervous. Upset and pained. It was a mix of emotions he saw warring behind her intelligent violet eyes. Tearing her apart nearly with how strong he could sense their presence. As word of Neet's destruction had come drifting on the lips of those around them... it had worsened.  
  
Perhaps she had lost a dear friend in the fires? Family? A lover?  
  
In either case, before he could do more then simply touch her arm and ask if she was alright, Rose had left. A beautiful shadow of black and violet armor that had drifted lightly; yet urgently away from his troubled gaze and out into the forests beyond the tavern.  
  
Soon after, he had also left. For Serdio.  
  
But still, her presence was with him. Never before could Lloyd remember a face in such vivid detail. Never before had he remembered, and *wanted* to remember someone who was little more then a stranger. Just a woman, with raven hair and glowing eyes.  
  
Rose.  
  
And again, his mind said the name. Rolled it upon his thoughts like a memory to be cherished.  
  
_Rose._   
  
"You really *are* off in your own little world today, aren't you?" Doel growled from ahead of him. Lloyd snapped his eyes upwards to regard the man, his black and red armor seeming to glow under the unholy, purplish light that guided each hall. Doel still continued walking, not expecting an answer regardless of Lloyd's silence. The Wingly brushed an errant strand of silver from his eyes and felt a tender sigh pass over his lips.  
  
Up ahead, a power radiated in earnest. It was a throb of raw essence that did not escape his senses. A strong presence that could only be Diaz.  
  
And all at once the hall they traveled opened into a lavish foyer. The deep, creeping shadows of before were gone now, replaced by bright lamps that carried the distinct scent of a fragrant oil. Perhaps Gardenia? Jasmine?  
  
~No, it smells more of Roses. Heavy and sweet.~  
  
Above and below the walls were a light peach, with ever so often another gloomy hallway branching from it's vibrant width. Up traveled a staircase, like liquid gold, and suddenly Lloyd found his eyes scanning the features of a beautiful stone figure. She, who had been Doel's wife, and was erected this shrine. Could such beauty even exist in this place?  
  
And, moreover, could it be designed by a man who was bent upon disillusioned victory? Prosperity from war, death, and hate? Glancing at the Emperor of Sandora, and watching as his steel eyes softened to gaze upon the statue of his cherished Karina, Lloyd supposed that even monsters could love.  
  
Either way, not long after these speculations had run their course, again darkness struck his eyes and the mammoth throne room of Kanzas loomed into view behind two golden doors.  
  
Standing at it's center was the tall, stern figure of emperor Diaz. He, who dressed in the cloaks of war, seemed little more then a fall of crimson cloth.  
  
"About time." Came two curt words. Thick and emotionless, as always.  
  
"I apologize, Emperor." Lloyd began almost instantly, feeling his body move to bow in one deep slide of his back. At his right, Doel did similar, and together they stood. Diaz was the only man upon the face of Endiness for whom the tall Sandoran would ever kneel to. But that was because Doel believed that Diaz could bring about a better world, as did Lloyd himself.  
  
The only difference was that his version of this supposed 'utopia' would come to be. Not Doel's, who was corrupted, and would be dealt with in future years. For now, he served a purpose. By using him, they could attain his nephew. Or, more accurately, the Moon Gem.  
  
Lloyd felt his mind whirl at all the things that would come to be. Plans and tactics and actions drifted within his mind in a sudden flash.   
  
~Rose.~  
  
Lloyd blinked, surprised. Whatever did she have to do with this?  
  
~She was so distressed... and when she left, her eyes had become sudden shadows. I am worried for her. Is that why she has once again stole into my thoughts?~  
  
"And what of Basil?"  
  
Lloyd shook himself alert. He hadn't even realized a conversation had begun some minutes ago...  
  
"Trembling." Doel said without humor. "As you predicted, the country split almost directly in half after Carlos fell to my blade. With Serdio divided, and a portion of it now under my reign, thousands are at your disposal, lord Diaz. My nephew is a child. There is nothing that stands between you, and what you wish to attain.  
  
"With the exception of age." Lloyd put in quietly, picking up the discussion. "Albert cannot be separated from the Gem at 8 meager years. The stone could suffer a great loss of energy, as the boy's life force alone is not enough to establish it's power. Albert will need to be at least in his early twenties before we can make a move towards his abduction. By then, the Gem will have absorbed enough of his vitality to be removed."  
  
With a slow nod, Doel ran a hand through his short black hair and gave a sigh. "That's a hell of a long time to wait..."  
  
"In which." Diaz said thickly. "We shall whittle Basil down until they've barely legs to stand upon."  
  
Mechanically, Lloyd felt himself nod. Diaz was a man of honor. A man of worth. He would truly bring about the peace of Endiness. However, just as with the dragon campaign some 11,000 years ago, blood would be spilt in the struggle for a pure world. Each life would be a sacrifice appreciated... for indeed, there was no other way.   
  
~No other choice.~  
  
The Black Monster. Lloyd wondered briefly if she felt the same way.  
  
***  
  
"I had no other choice!" Rose whispered to herself. Again; and then again.   
  
Echoing within her mind were simple thoughts, really. The traces of conversation she had happened to overhear while seated quietly next to Lloyd; her hands clutched around her glass and eyes sweeping to the floor. She remembered the Wingly reach out an arm to touch her shoulder... and then suddenly, as if the meager contact had burned, she shrunk away from his gaze and headed straight for the door.  
  
Rose could not remember when she had stopped running... and yet here she was. Back against a massive oak and her knees drawn up to her chin, the Dark Dragoon began to hear voices run the length of her spine.  
  
_"Did you hear? by god, hundreds died..."  
  
A woman sobbing.  
  
"My brother and Niece! Both of them had been on visit... !!!"_  
  
Rose closed her shimmering violet eyes.  
_  
"It was that goddamned creature! That unholy demon!"  
  
"The Black monster..."  
  
"Who else feeds on the blood of the innocent?"_  
  
Feed!? She did not *feed* on the blood of the innocent! She drowned in it! Crimson rain that splattered her skin and stained it red. Falls of human fluid that ran down her arms and chest and legs and hands... burning. All of it so hot and fragrant as it dripped steaming to the ground! Rose hated it more then she had ever hated Melbu Frahma, Faust, or even the demon virage. Gods could weep an ocean of blood ten times over, and yet they would not even scathe the amount she had drawn by sword alone in a simple 11,000 years.  
  
...Simple?  
  
Perhaps a true hopelessness then engulfed her; for Rose could not even begin to understand why she threw back her head at the thought... and laughed aloud.  
  
~Simple? I am prone to call this existence SIMPLE now? Am I truly loosing my humanity!?~  
  
And then, blinking once into the cool dusk, Rose gave a morbid smile. So, she actually figured there was humanity *left* to loose, did she? One leg unfurled from it's taunt position; drawn deep into her chest, and she stretched it languidly in front of her.  
  
Humanity indeed.  
  
Rose swallowed her thoughts, crushing them in a mental vice that had grown stronger with dedicated practice. Yes. She had killed again. She had slew the men, women and children of Neet, and there was nothing she could do to change both this and the workings of fate. End of the damned story.  
  
~Until next the moon glows red, and 108 years has once again come to pass.~  
  
The time would flash by like hours, Rose knew. Best she sleep now and prowl upon the night. The future would come soon enough. It always did.  
  
~And *he* seemed to understand that. Such intelligence. His gaze, full of blood, was no stranger to the threads of true pain.~  
  
Rose blinked.  
  
Lloyd? Is that where her thoughts, in wanting to forget, now drifted?  
  
Surprised, the Dark Dragoon sank against the heavy wood at her back and breathed deep the scent of pine, decay and wildflowers. Earthen forest smells that comforted her mind and body with the aroma of all things natural. Pure. Rose wished dearly that she had not left him in that sudden toil of emotions. The few hours spent with Lloyd had set her at ease in a way that she... could not entirely describe. It may have been his aura alone... the confident, passionate glow of a truly determined heart. What was he striving to reach? Ideals made of gold and Silver seemed to burn within his crimson gaze. She had not seen a man with that much dedication in over... well...   
  
~Zeig. Only in Zeig can I remember a gaze such as his.~  
  
But then, she *knew* the drive behind his soul. Lloyd was a man in which she could recognize the such, but his motives remained a mystery to her curious insight. As a slight wind drifted up through the branches above, Rose tilted her head to watch the fading sky and let out a trembling breath.  
  
She would admit that it had also been an unnerving experience of sorts. Meeting him. Anyone who could so quickly sweep her troubled mind into yet another dark corner was a person that indeed Rose should be wary of.  
  
Lloyd had simply smiled.  
  
And she had smiled in return, hadn't she?  
  
***  
  
Rose had... smiled at him. Yes, he remembered that.  
  
Lloyd squirmed restlessly against the soft bed beneath him. How many hours had he lain awake now, simply staring into the dark room around him? It seemed a fragment of eternity, and his ruffled silver hair lay witness to such frequent tossing about. With a sigh of sorts, both arms came up and rested lightly above his head. Crimson eyes flickered as the city lights outside flashed their dull reds and purples and yellows. Did Kanzas ever sleep?  
  
It didn't matter, the Wingly supposed. The capitol of Sandora wasn't what was keeping him awake. Sometime after his meeting with Diaz had ended and the sky turned from blue to black... he had returned to his temporary quarters within the black castle. Lloyd hadn't bothered to do more then lock the door behind him, and slip wearily onto the mattress in his room. Nothing but a bed, a small table, and a reading light. It was rare Lloyd stayed overnight in this dreary place. He preferred the purity of a quiet forest to the buzzing, endless mechanical sounds that drifted throughout Kanzas day or night.   
  
~Rose, your keeping me awake.~  
  
And it was just that. It was Her. It was all he could do to try and clear his mind from the pained expression that had drifted over her face those many hours ago. Again, he remembered reaching to touch her shoulder, the way she pulled away from his contact- and then all but ran from the tavern.  
  
~Your keeping me awake because I worry for you. A raven haired warrior of whom I hardly even know.~  
  
Lloyd rolled over and buried his face within the pillow that greeted him there. It smelt of old things... not unclean, but musty.  
  
~You were so haunted. Everything about your aura radiated sadness.~  
  
His platinum hair glowing white in the lights from outside, Lloyd grimaced into the dull cream colored sheets. He did not have *time* to spend being concerned about this single memory! But she had been so very *like* him in ways Lloyd simply couldn't explain. Even his zeal to locate the mysterious black monster was something faded in light of her presence. All he wanted was to meet her again.  
  
~I should be planning. Resting and building my strength. Preparing for the tasks ahead.~  
  
But Rose simply would not leave him.  
  
~I cant THINK like this!~  
  
He didn't want to be *thinking* in either case! He wanted to sleep!  
  
~So haunted. So sad. So... very beautiful.~  
  
And where in the hell had that last thought come from?  
  
Lloyd twisted out of his bed in one short, almost violent movement, and went to pacing. Back and forth, muttering silent curses upon the dreary lukewarm air. Fine then, he'd stay awake. He'd perhaps walk down to the training room below and joust with a few of the peon Sandorian soldiers who felt they had something to prove. Maybe afterwards he would go to discuss politics with Emperor Doel... but then the man was sure to be at the foot of Karina's shrine... kneeling upon one knee as he thought and thought and...  
  
Lloyd stopped. Sighed.  
  
~This isn't getting me anywhere. Lay down once more and just TRY...~  
  
Five minutes afterwards, -she- again drifted amongst his thoughts. When Lloyd got up once more, this time it was to fasten his belt, straighten his clothing, and exit the room. Not until he was well outside Kanzas, feet quietly navigating the soft forest floor, would Lloyd then realize he was searching for Rose.  
  
Unbeknownst to the distrought Wingly, A figure cloacked in red had watched silently from the towers above. Followed Lloyd with gaze alone as the man quickly left the city.  
  
He chuckled.

****

Um.... you like? ^_^ Please tell me what to improve!! luv yas!!

  
[][2]

   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com
   [2]: ../Macromedia%20Dreamweaver%204/Resource%20Folder/raptorjnb.com/serdia/serdianwinter.html



	3. Musings

~*Save my tears - Chp3 - Musings*~

*Save My Tears - Chapter 3- Musings*  
A Legend of Dragoon Fanfiction  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])  


Notes:   
  
Third Chapter! rejoice or run- heh... it's up to you! Thanks for the encouragement on this story everyone... luv ya's! ^_^ Below are just a couple of Terms I've created that you may want to recognize... and please remember to tell me how I can improve future chapters!  
  
-----  
  
The Searching: A Ritual that uses the magical essence of a dragoon spirit and the guidance of The Circle to locate the next moonchild.  
  
The Circle: A magically balanced structure consisting of a pebble, feather, leaf and small pool of water at four corners of a dragoon spirit. Used as a method of guidance for Rose when she begins her search for the moonchild.  
  
True Serdian: Original Serdian dialect native to it's home country, replaced some 5 thousand years ago by the newer, universal language spoken by all three continents. Only preserved by some members of Serdia's royal family.  
  
High Wingly: An extremely old Wingly dialect used back in the days before the Dragon Campaign and human slavery. Entirely extinct with few exceptions.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
----  
  
High above.  
Sing to the wind you feel.  
Kneel and savor this  
Lonesome song.  
And carry me far away.  
  
  
--- Save My Tears: Chapter 3 ---  
  
  
"It's a highly interesting development..." Diaz said, quietly trailing his hands over the steel railing before him. An unnerving smile worked to upturn his thin mouth. "Absurdly amusing in the simpler sense; yet amusing still."  
  
Dark Reddish eyes briefly shot to examine the face of Emperor Doel as a few quiet moments passed.  
  
Doel had the audacity to glare in return. "Amusing is hardly the word. If your pet decides to-"  
  
Diaz waved a thin hand, dismissing Doel's words and returning his attention to the forests that enveloped the perimeter of Kanzas. As the raven haired Sandoran quietly clicked his jaw shut, Diaz smiled yet again. Lightly allowed the wind to carefully thread it's delicate fingers under the brim of his hood and tousle the blonde that wavered there. A fall of blood red cloth shifted over his right arm as Diaz pointed into the darkness ahead; out over the flickering lights of the city.  
  
"I sensed it, Doel. A second existence that clung to his skin like a fragrant perfume." Diaz quietly let his hand drop, watching the distant horizon. "Lloyd had arrived late, hadn't he? And throughout our earlier meeting his mind traveled farther and farther away... leaving his shell of a body to compensate for the thoughts that so eagerly consumed him."  
  
Doel traced his eyes over the estranged silhouette of Serdio's great forests. "I understand your reasoning, Diaz." And he paused, facing him. "But the Black Monster? Both of you have spoken of her as if the woman were both curse and cure. Lloyd is your dueful apprentice. He would never both find, meet, and CONVERSE with the demon unless your permission entitled such a thing."  
  
"Hnn... and yet he leaves in the dead of night; his clothing radiant with *her* presence." Diaz continued, emphasizing that she was no demon. No. Rose was far more then that. "As I said, Emperor... I sensed her upon him. I do not believe he may realize that this woman is the fabled creature of yore, but far to many things have fallen into place these past few days that may suggest his having met her. Neet was destroyed a simple few nights ago. You know this as well as I."  
  
Again, Doel was quiet a few moments. At last he echoed a quiet; "And then what do you suggest we do if indeed you are accurate? Gods be damned, suppose she chooses to destroy him?"  
  
And as if something had struck the blonde with a blind thrust of humor, Diaz threw his head to the sky and laughed towards the moon above.  
  
Doel frowned, perplexed.  
  
"Your underestimate my *pet* far more then you realize, Doel." He said in an almost giddy tone of voice. The man spun then, his robes flowing like crimson water, and approached Sandora's king. "Lloyd is powerful and cunning to a fault. The Black Monster would find herself in unfortunate company should she attempt to hurt him." Diaz smiled and then reached out a hand. Clasped Doel tightly by the shoulder. "My Wingly is a smart one. He'll not put himself into a situation that could jeopardize our ideals."  
  
"Unless, of course, he's unaware of doing so." And as Diaz frowned, Doel felt his own eyes narrow. "You said yourself that it is unlikely, upon meeting this woman, he could identify her. I do not trust this situation."  
  
Diaz grasped tighter, which earned him a slight wince as a stab of pain went through Doel's arm. He leaned closer.  
  
"Frankly, I don't much care. You would dare question me, emperor?"  
  
Doel's free hand came up and roughly dislodged the offending limb. As Diaz slunk back slightly with a disturbing grin, Doel returned it in one smooth, sarcastic pull of lips, and shook his head. He rolled his neck once. Quietly turned to gaze back inside; towards the throne room.  
  
"If necessary, Diaz. But dare touch me again, and I'll have more then my share of words with you."  
  
Diaz watched quietly as Doel began inside, and then once again turned to the forests beyond Kanzas. Absently felt his right fist clench.  
  
~ _You'll die soon enough, human. All in due time._ ~  
  
***  
  
Ready? Set?  
  
Turn the HELL back around!  
  
That- was the rational area of Lloyd's mind, and currently it was rather annoyed with him. Now that he had actually *left* Kanzas and was once again on the move, Lloyd found himself deeply entranced with the wild around him and the night that crept quietly amongst it. This was where he felt at peace. Alone. Simply walking along the damp forest floor; the scent of pine heavy around him. Even if he was not searching blindly for a figure that, in all good reason, would remain a mystery... Lloyd wouldn't want to return to the city. Not now.  
  
~So, fool. It's a day's travel to Milli Sensaue by flight alone, and your walking. Doel will have your head if he realizes you have gone, which he will... and Diaz might as well use you for target practice given half a chance. Did you just *eat* something that's affecting your mental sanity?~  
  
"Met someone." Lloyd corrected aloud. And even as he pushed those nagging voices out of his current thoughts, Lloyd understood their confusion. Was he *actually* willing to travel to another *continent* for this? To find HER?  
  
"Agh..." And he pulled a snatch of silver hair from a mischievous branch above, shaking free of the dense vegetation."It HAD to be something I ate... goddamned idiot... hell am I thinking?"  
  
_~I'm just trying to help. Distance is irrelevant when a person needs you.~_  
  
She didn't *need* him. Her eyes told of skill and strength that may have far outmatched even his own. Rose didn't even know who he was outside of their simple conversation. Just suppose, by chance, he DID find her? What then?  
  
Lloyd laughed aloud and echoed a soft, yet sad; "Excuse me, miss. You seemed troubled two days beforehand and I thought I should check up on you."  
  
She would then do one of two things. The first? Have absolutely no fair CONCEPTION of who she was talking to, or simply take a look at his sleep deprived eyes, thorn torn clothing, and dub him a lunatic stalker.  
_  
~Total idiot. I'm a complete and total IDIOT.~_  
  
Eventually, his mind became more and more quiet as the Wingly pressed on. The drum of his leather boots turned into a muffled, mindless sound. The only, in fact, that made him realize he was still moving. Lloyd truly didn't have a destination... more of a motive; and a notion to help it along. Lohan appeared on the horizon in a flicker of yellowish lights; but they soon faded as he passed the town and continued northward; until once again Serdio's great forest claimed the landscape for it's own. The next three hours came and went. Hoax drifted lazily into- and then out of his site. Lloyd took to flight.   
  
Sometime later, with a soft clean sound, his flickering wings of light retracted. Lloyd dropped a foot or so to the gritty earth, crouched and then straightened, and leveled his gaze ahead of two lazy shrubs.  
  
Beyond, Fletz rose against the barren landscape. And from somewhere to his right.... Lloyd heard the quiet sobbing of a child.  
  
***   
  
Crouched upon the damp morning earth, Rose quietly sank to her knees. Thin brows drawn deep in concentration, hands placed limp before her; the forest seemed to still as a sense of magic grew strong upon the air. The birds above, perched lightly atop their nests, stay silent. The Runner fawns that usually ran briskly through the forests were nowhere to be seen. Only Rose stole into the quiet; whispers on her lips and pose one of an almost regal determination.  
  
Before her, the Darkness dragoon spirit lay beneath trembling hands. A feather at the north- a pebble to the south. A pool of water and wrinkled leaf to the east and west of her stone respectably. Minutes passed with only those continuous whispers... be it incantation or precious hymn, a passerby could not say. This ritual had become as mindless as her words, over time.  
  
_~Show me~_  
  
"Em torra. De cutkhym whis topre'ja."  
  
Rose, eyes still closed, wrinkled her brow in confusion. As of yet, the stone had not responded to her voice in any tone. Any language. The only dialects she was not well versed in included High Wingly and True Serdian... but whenever would the simple chant have required such a thing? Her voice should have been enough. Her pleas for guidance should have been answered in the wind and on the earth as they always had beforehand.  
  
Opening her dark eyes, Rose wondered over the small construction before her. The water, pebble, leaf and feather... with her shimmering spirit of darkness placed carefully in it's center. This was so very... odd. Never before had she been unable to begin the cycle; and this posed an immediate problem. Perhaps 108 further years had yet to pass before again she must slay the moonchild... but it was important that her search begin now. The process was long and complicated. Why wouldn't The Circle answer her?  
  
Again she began to concentrate.   
  
"Fall to Me, great mother. Open your blood." And she touched the spirit. Began once more. "Light my fate with your whim. Show me."  
  
But none of her elemental markers moved in the slightest. Nothing was quickly cast into the wind- bound for the direction that she would then follow in pursuit of the Moonchild. No image came. No voice; only silence.  
  
Rose didn't understand. There was many ways in which The Circle could guide her... and yet none of what she had experienced included this. The dark Dragoon sat back on the chilly ground and thought a moment. Charle might be able to help... but Rose did not exactly favor a trip to Ulara this time of year. What was wrong?   
  
Flash.   
**  
Twin calamity; though one slain. The winds sweep from each yearling. The god comes. **  
  
Rose threw herself backwards as the voice cut among, and then left her thoughts. An explosion of air ripped through The Circle and scattered it's contents. Her Dragoon spirit tumbled over the ground and fell just to the right of her hand.  
  
The dragoon of Darkness stared ahead, shocked.  
  
_~Calamity? The god comes?~_  
  
At the very least, even if somewhat of a violent response, she was given the such. The words, however, made no sense. The god? Rose would presume her magic had spoken of the God Of Destruction; but it's information was not surprising. Of course the god would come. Endlessly it tried; and endlessly she would thwart it's trials. Had she been given direction, however?  
  
Quietly scanning the ground, she could find no trace of her elemental markers.  
  
_~Damn.~  
  
_Fine, then. It was quite possible that her attempt to read Fate was simply off Balance. Perhaps muddled by her various attempts, location, weather... hells and demons- a thousand and more factors could contribute to The Circle's refusal to cooperate. She would try later, and then again if necessary.  
  
_~Twin Calamity... one slain. Gods be damned; the last thing I need right now is an arrogant riddle. And I am NOT in the mood for one that interferes with my locating the Moonchild.~_  
  
Gathering herself, Rose hoisted her lithe body from the ground and stretched, yawning into the brisk morning air, and trying wholeheartedly not to let her troubled mind interfere with the day ahead. Last night, having fallen to dreams within the spanning forests of Milli senseau, she had not slept long. An hour at most... and then a confusing nightmare had awoken her.  
  
In fact, all she could truly remember was Lloyd. His hand, reaching to help her as a crimson pool of blood pulled down... tried to drown her in it's warm, thick grasp.  
  
_~Him again.~_  
  
That damned, silver haired Wingly.  
  
And after her somewhat frightened breath no longer came in quick, surprised gasps, Rose had quietly left the forest. Began to travel. By daybreak, she had ventured well within the border of Tiberoa... and stopped here. To perform A Searching... even if however uneventful. Now, with the ritual passed (for better or worse...) the dark dragoon would begin again.  
  
She was going to Serdio, wasn't she?  
  
_~Lloyd mentioned he was bound for Serdio that afternoon, after Neet...~_  
  
But Rose was not going there to seek him.  
  
_~Yes, yet they are in the midst of war. How could he cross the border? Has it not been restricted? Basil would be more lenient with his defiance of such a strict regulation, but Sandora takes no prisoners, save for the godawful Hellena.~_  
  
Then again, Lloyd was a Wingly. He would have no greater a problem entering Serdio then she herself would. Which, needless to say, was very little.  
  
~Your worried for him, aren't you?~  
  
No, of course not. She hardly even knew the irrelevant bastard. Hell was this?  
  
Rose dismissed her thoughts and began to walk.  
  
***  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
The little boy nodded, although his eyes were still both downcast and heavy with past tears. Lloyd would admit he could admire the child's strength. Both of his parents had died (As the small one had told him.) which, being a young orphan himself, Lloyd could easily relate to. As it seemed, they had more then simply a tragic childhood to share. Although faint; the presence of the Black monster was with this boy. He was a survivor of Neet... and Lloyd frowned with the recognition of a morbid memory. Of his own parent's having been taken by _her_ some four thousand years ago.  
  
~I'd been away on visit to my grandmothers...~  
  
Lloyd sighed.  
  
Around them, Fletz bustled with life as it's people walked to an fro along the cobble streets. Noon had broke, and the sky was filled with the laughter of children; echoing over the blue and white peaks of the Twin Castle. When he had arrived in Tiberoa that morning, Lloyd had found the young blonde quietly weeping alone in the forests. Had been shocked when, upon discovery, he leapt up with the intention to fight. As if indeed it was not a full grown man he was willing to fend off. Lloyd had quietly soothed away his fears, and then asked the child his name.  
  
"Dart, are you hungry?" Lloyd began, gazing out over the active town and the condiments there displayed. Shopkeepers waved colorful woven rugs from their stands and balconies. Hand painted pottery decorated small benches and flowery windowsills.  
  
"A little." The boy said quietly, one hand at Lloyd's belt as they wandered through the streets. Dart was incredibly wary of those around him... and his eyes still carried a sharp fear. Each time a bird might swoop gracefully across the sky, his head would snap up. His grip on Lloyd's black leather slings would tighten reflexively.  
  
~Don't worry, little one. She'll not return for another 108 years.~  
  
"Here, then..." Lloyd yawned quietly into the salty air; his obvious lack of sleep causing Dart to blink once in confusion. The Wingly briefly weighed a pear in his hand and tossed it to the blonde, taking a few lucre from one pocket.   
  
"Thank you." The boy replied, watching as Lloyd paid for the fruit; and then turn to face him. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Lloyd smiled, moving quickly from the path of a chittery couple. "You don't need a reason to help someone, Dart. Come on now, let's see about getting you into Serdio..."  
  
Dart stopped mid-bite into the sweet fruit, large eyes widening at the mention of Serdio. He swallowed quickly, half running to catch up with Lloyd as the Silver haired man weaved quickly among pedestrians and carts. When at last he made it back to his side, Dart swallowed another mouthful of the pear and blurted out; "You can do that!? You WOULD do that!?"  
  
Lloyd absently pulled Dart from the path of an oncoming herd of astronomers and moved off to one side of the busy street. He leaned against a high wall behind them, and nodded quickly. Watched a seagull furiously attempt to steal fresh fish from one of the Shopcarts.  
  
"Well..." And he looked down at the boy with a kind smile. "You told me your aunt lives there, correct?"  
  
Dart nodded. "Yes. In Seles. But the war..."  
  
"It's alright. We'll find a way." And as a great relief spread across the boy's face, Lloyd felt his own weariness triplefold. Finding this child had not exactly been a part of his initial plan... and Soa knew it would delay his return to Kanzas by another day or so. Still, what other choice did he have? Dart had made it to Tiberoa alone over the past few days. No guidance. Many dangers. Letting him venture to Serdio, however, would surely be throwing him to suicide.  
  
It was simply the right thing to do. With all the life he would be forced to take in these coming years, one saved was one less dead.  
  
Rose would understand that. And after he was certain Dart had safely made it to Seles, he would search for her again.  
  
***  
  
Um- you like? please tell me what's wrong!!!  
  
^_^ Bye now!  
  
  
  


  


   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com



	4. Encounter

~*Save my tears - Chp4 - Encounter*~

*Save My Tears - Chapter 4 - Encounter*  
A Legend of Dragoon Fanfiction  
Written by Rap's ([RaptorJNB@aol.com][1])  


Notes:   
  
Dum de dum dum dum... uh... this is the fourth chapter! Please tell me what to improve, give suggestions for future plot elements should you like; and point out how damned bad my spelling is. ^_^ I *think* I'm getting better though.. Right!? *crosses fingers* Enjoy! Soon I'm going to be re-posting my other LOD fics; as all of them need obvious help in the grammar department. ^_^ Damned Were's and Was's!!!  
  
I also have an... interesting idea for a really sad twist in this story. I'm not yet sure if I'm going to incorporate it; but it will have something to do w/ Rose's past. Not that she ain't a tragic character already, but the more I thought about the idea the more I was like; "Hmmmmm"  
  
Ah well, the next few chapters will tell!  
  
-----  
  
Serdio was always a brooding sort of giant. Although beautiful in peace... when her people became restless, she too seemed an agitated country of immense dangers. Today, the notorious Mount Villude expressed her dissatisfaction with a plume of black clouds. They rose upon the horizon as pillars of darkness. Ash so heavy, that Lloyd could taste it in the air even miles from the brewing volcanic activity. From his vantage, the view was an awe-inspiring; if also menacing vision.  
  
"It's kind of scary, isn't it?" Dart swung his legs back and forth over the edge of a rocky boulder, watching the now murky blue sky of early afternoon. "I've never seen Villude before, but I've heard it's a mountain that often kills."  
  
Lloyd nodded, leaning back against the giant, rounded block of granite that Dart perched upon. They hadn't traveled long, now. Perhaps a few hours.... but Dart was a boy used to being on foot, and Lloyd was grateful he could keep up. The only complication he'd had, in truth, was figuring out how to get the child past Customs, and into Serdio itself. Sure, flying over the road block was easy when one had wings... but with Dart in tow, he'd used a good portion of energy simply putting all the knights patrolling Serdia's border to sleep. Explaining to the child 'why' they hadn't been awake proved another ordeal entirely.  
  
But with that out of the way, Seles wasn't much more then a long walk. A very long walk. Here, having stopped to rest along a winding cliffside road, Lloyd needed to debate a bit about that. Perhaps he could rent a Runner beast or two down in Lohan. That would quicken their progress greatly.  
  
"You said your relative in Seles owns a farm?" The Wingly began, motioning the boy down from his seat. No use wasting any more time...  
  
Dart dusted both hands on the brim of his shaggy red tunic and nodded abruptly. "Yes. Just outside Seles itself, but you can reach it from the town. I Wonder if my aunt will remember me? She... I mean; she's really not my aunt. More of a really close friend of my family. I can't remember the last time I saw her..."  
  
"You must have been very little, then." Lloyd replied. And then, as an afterthought "But Don't worry. I'm sure she will recognize you. And it won't shock her that you've come all this way... given what has happened in Neet."  
  
"I guess she'll be relieved." Dart said solemnly."That I'm not dead, I mean."  
  
As a depressing quiet settled thereafter, Lloyd could feel a swell of hate from the child that walked briskly alongside him. This boy would not forget, nor forgive. The Wingly could only hope that the vengeful desire in his heart would not consume him. A need such as that could both change, and kill a man. Doel was a prime example. In any event, he didn't need to be concerned with that. His objective was to escort Dart to Seles, and no more.  
  
Lloyd honestly should have suspected his decision would be problematic...   
  
Eleven soldiers. That he could see, at the least. Through the dense foliage of the forests around them, Lloyd cursed himself for not having noticed the men sooner. With deep brown uniforms and a black headband each, he identified them immediately as Knights of Sandora; which could easily mean trouble for he and his young companion. Doel's men were notorious both in battle, and on free range missions. True, given his involvement with the emperor, he was a superior officer over the such... but mere grunts would not know him from any other unlucky civilian of Basil whom might chance into their camp.   
  
"They don't seem to be more then fifty yards off..." Dart whispered quietly. He hadn't so much as made a sound when Lloyd dropped to one knee and pulled him down as well. The boy stayed quietly beneath the cover of ferns and brush, looking to the silver haired man aside him with large, concerned eyes. "Will they hurt us? If they find us, I mean?"  
  
Lloyd honestly... didn't know. A soldier belonged to an entity. His king. But on the field... a man came over the armor. Personal judgment, hurts, hates, sadness... they could all play a factor in how one would react. He and Dart were north. Above the border of Sandora. It was quite possible these vagrant troops were on a raid of some sort... and would kill anyone they encountered.  
  
Not that a few spells couldn't knock them from here to the castle Indels, but Lloyd didn't favor the idea of revealing his Wingly origins to a human child.  
  
"It's of no matter." Lloyd whispered back to him. "Come, we'll backtrack and then move around their location from a safer distance."  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
Lloyd had just helped Dart to his feet when an arrow whistled by his head and implanted itself into the light bark of a tree nearby. He hadn't had time enough to be shocked, and instead reacted; twisting himself behind the large trunk. Instinctively, he forced Dart between both himself and the tree. Felt his right fist clench and a brief flicker of magic tingle at his fingertips.  
_  
~Don't. Not unless you have to.~_  
  
"Who goes!?" A voice shouted into the forest around them, rattling the leaves above. "Identify yourselves at once!"  
  
_~NOW they ask. I don't trust men who shoot first, and think later!~_  
  
"You alright?" He asked Dart quickly. The boy simply nodded, not daring to peek his head out from behind their simple cover to glance at the soldiers. Lloyd gently moved away from him, and with a quick breath walked out into full view. He raised both hands.  
  
"A traveler, and young boy. We are unarmed."  
  
In the distance, the grouping of soldiers exchanged a variety of glances with one another; and the man that had fired a crossbow slowly lowered his weapon. Lloyd struggled to identify a leader amongst them.  
  
"You're Allegiance!?" One of the Knights demanded. He came to the front of what Lloyd could now tell to be a small encampment. Three tents and a fire, no more. The Wingly debated a moment; but not long enough to where one could vouch that his response was hesitant.  
  
"To his majesty Doel. I am a civilian of Kazas!"  
  
"And the boy!?"  
  
"My son."  
  
From his right, Dart glanced at him in surprise, but said nothing. He knew Lloyd was trying to get them out of this without violent confrontation. The Wingly gave him a single look, and then turned his attention back to the Sandorans. Ahead, under the flickering daylight that the tree's above chose to let shine, again the Knights seemed to debate. At last, one of them motioned him forwards with a harsh jerk of his armored hand.  
  
"Come forth, slowly! You will explain your location!"  
_  
~Damn.~_  
  
With a somewhat uneasy sigh, Lloyd took Dart's hand and began to lead them both through the forest growth. He could admire the young boy's strength. Obviously frightened, but silent, Dart complied without hesitation. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong...  
  
*****  
  
  
That damned mountain... the thing just never shut up.  
  
Rose narrowed her eyes and watched Villude the way one might regard an obnoxious old friend. Her ragged form and seething dark clouds of ash were old to the Dark Dragoon. She'd seen Villude explode violently in more then two thousand eruptions since her childhood; and truthfully it offered some odd form of comfort. To know that such a natural beast was even older than she; and that once, Long, long ago... the red-eyed dragon had called it his home.   
  
Until the day Zeig came for him.  
  
With little more then a sigh, Rose began down the steep rocky ground beneath her feet, effortlessly dodging the plantlife that snapped at her armor. Her body had become mechanical over the years, holding a second sense all it's own that would grasp the next hand or foothold. Right, left... a jump. Rose cleared a large, gnarled branch in her path and continued onwards.  
  
No more then an hour ago, at the border of Tiberoa and Serdio, she'd come across one of the most amusing displays of magical prowess perhaps ever demonstrated. Twenty Knights of Basil, all sound asleep upon her arrival. She'd *expected* to maneuver about their border establishments and fly into Serdio by means of her Dragoon wings... but with everyone out cold? Rose walked right in.  
  
Quite a change. She wasn't used to things turning out quite *that* easy.  
  
In either case, this also meant that Lloyd had successfully entered Serdio. It was his Wingly magic that had put the Knights to sleep. She could sense it with ease. Needless to say, this somewhat relieved her. True, he seemed a powerful Wingly; but Serdio was not a friendly place. No other country in the world had a military of it's size and strength. For hundreds of years, Rose had awaited the day they would do as most powerful beings did; and abuse that power. She had thought Carlos, bastard that he was, would certainly take Tiberoa for his own; and perhaps Millie Sensaue in time. Oddly enough...  
  
Well, the damned Serdians were all fools anyway. They could have used their power for so many things... and instead took to destroying one another.  
  
Such was humanity.  
  
Rose abruptly leapt over a small stream, avoiding the slippery rocks on the bank beside it. Enough of these musing thoughts. She had 108 years ahead of her that would consist of searching; and over 45 million people to sort through. Serdio had not contained a Moonchild in over 1000 years. It was possible that, this time, the Soul of the god of Destruction would make its appearance here. Rose knew, of course, that the actual Moonchild would not be born for quite some time. Not that it mattered. Certain energy signatures could help locate the ancestors of that unfortunate girl or boy; so that she could perhaps identify a potential family or bloodline that might yield the Moonchild over time. Best to try and find them first...  
  
Afterall, she hadn't come here to find Lloyd.  
  
And just then, Rose stilled amongst the brush. She could hear voices not far off, drifting up over the high tree's above.  
  
*****  
  
"Why have you crossed the border of Sandora, and entered Basil!? Are you a traitor?!"  
  
Lloyd eyed the man in front of him with well-hidden disdain, and answered in a curt tone; "I am not, sir."  
  
"Then explain your location!!!"  
  
Beside him, Dart looked uneasily from soldier to soldier, wincing as they regarded him with hard eyes and lethal weapons. Lloyd, in turn, made note of each man's posture and attitude. He was cautious, although rather unconcerned, as watching those around him could indicate an immediate threat much like the tall, built Sandoran that now growled in irritation mere inches from his face.  
  
"I was on route to Lohan, and became lost. I and my son had only intended to return with supplies. Unless I have been misinformed, Lohan is a town unaffected by the war with no prior allegiance, correct? Therefore, we should not be restricted from-"  
  
"I know that, fool." The soldier interrupted, crossing his arms. "But you got *damn* lost. Your over 30 miles north of Lohan. If it is true you had been intending to purchase supplies, where are your Runners to transport these goods? Where is your cart?!"  
  
"We ran into a bit of trouble with the fourth knighthood of Basil, and our belongings were confiscated." The Wingly lied.  
  
Having mentioned Basil, Lloyd knew he'd just granted himself a foothold or two. He could use the brief hatred he saw flash behind the man's eyes as fuel for his own story. When the Knight abruptly backed down and nodded as if in sudden understanding; Lloyd was rather sure that things would now run smoothly.  
  
"Dogs of Basil... should have known." The Sandoran looked back to his fellow soldiers, who muttered either curses or looked visibly less tense. "Fine then. I understand your predicament. You'll be let free with directions to-"  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous."  
  
Lloyd sighed mentally, and then felt his jaw clench when a short, azure haired youth walked quietly up to them both. Here- was the leader of this small task force. A man no more then twenty five, but with experienced eyes and a cunning mind. It didn't take the Wingly more then two seconds to realize that he and Dart were in trouble.  
  
"Major Hutan, the man explained-"  
  
"Silence." Hutan demanded of one of his troop. His eyes met Lloyd's own in a cold lock of wills, and then he smiled once. Sharply. "I applaud your performance. Truly. But this is as far as the story will go."  
  
Dart pressed closer to him as Lloyd stay silent a moment, and then answered with a brisk; "Yes. I suppose so."  
  
A few voices let up in confusion as Hutan narrowed his eyes and continued. "I must admire your bravery; but I know a Serdian man from a foreigner, and you are NOT Serdian."  
  
"I wasn't aware that Serdia now allowed only it's native people to live here."  
  
"Here, yes. In Basil. Not in Sandora." Hutan said quietly. "And as you are not Sandoran, you are either of Basil or from another of the countries. In each case, there are but two outcomes for you now.... and I do *hate* dragging prisoners back to Hellena."  
  
Dart gasped when each of the soldiers pulled their swords. Lloyd simply stood his ground, and sucked in a delicate breath.  
  
"You don't want to do this."  
  
"Oh?" The major lightly tossed a strand of hair from two smoky blue eyes. "I'm sorry sir, but your life ends here."  
  
Lloyd nodded. Then attacked.  
  
Dart had been nearly thrown aside as Lloyd forced him backwards; away from the men and their weapons. In another flash of motion, he'd leapt into the air and twisted with a perfect roundhouse kick to the small Knight's lower jaw. There was an unruly snap as the man's head curved over his left shoulder at an unnatural angle; and then his body dropped.   
  
Silver hair gently settling over his eyes, Lloyd again stood dormant and regarded the soldiers.  
  
Who, despite being rather stunned, immediately ran at him with swords flying.  
  
Lloyd countered instantly, a fist thrown into the nearest face with bone breaking strength. Dart could swear he heard something shatter like glass when another of the knights came at his companion. Lloyd took his arm and jerked upwards sharply. Forced the bone backwards. The blonde had never *seen* Something move so fast, save for the black monster itself. Red eyes glinting with dangerous skill, each blow Lloyd gave was enough to send a man well into death.  
  
However, Knights still, he could not fend off the entire group without some form of help. Not that Dart had *expected* such help to come in the form of a tall, black haired woman.  
  
"DUCK!"  
  
Lloyd didn't know why he'd listened, but he did. Dropping to both knees, a cruel looking weapon sliced above him and embedded itself into one of the surrounding men. It withdrew, and a second before another of his opponents lunged forwards; Lloyd felt a hand clamp upon his shoulder.   
  
"You shouldn't hold back, Wingly." Came a sharp, cold voice at his ear.  
  
And then Rose drew back and attacked again, leaving Lloyd to turn and stare at her in shock.  
  


*********************************************

Okay! Done this chapter! Man... Cordis- if your reading this.. How in the goddamned HELLS do you manage to get out chapters so fast!!?? I apologize for the wait, all! I simply don't have much time to write, although I love doing so. *Sighs* Expect another chapter of "Cross the River" to be out shortly as well- as I'm almost done the 4th chapter... and I should have another chapter of this story out in about a week or so; as I've already started on it! Yay!!  
  
Thanks for the encouragement, everyone. Also, please please PLEASE tell me if my grammar is improving at all!! I'm really trying.... _ So it you find mistakes be sure to tell me! *kicks herself*  
  
^_^  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:RaptorJNB@aol.com



	5. Ever so complicated

*Save My Tears - Chapter 5- Ever so Complicated*  
  
  
  


Notes:   
  
None Really! This is just the fifth chapter. Please note that none of what I am describing happened in the game, or was mentioned having happened before the game. This is just a product of my overly-active imagination! MWHAHAHAH!!! Ah well. I hope you enjoy. ^_^ I bet you thought I'd never get it out! IM SOOORRYYYY!!!!!! *huggles everyone- then goes out to chase Albert, Legolas and Lloyd*  
  
-----  
  
It's hard to grip the present  
When your life seems somehow won.  
That you've struggled all your life and know  
It's easier said then done.  
  
-----   
  
The forest shone that afternoon. Splinters of yellow sunlight danced over the brambles above, and as the wind gently played along each leaf and flower, spots of it's radiance bore down upon the earthen floor below. The utter peace of it was what entranced Rose the most, she supposed. As improper as the world could be, a moment of perfect beauty seemed nearly mythical. Birds hummed above, chittering endlessly across the sky. Serdio's vast rolling mountains stood far into the distance, bathed in an almost surreal dance of sunlight.  
  
And still.  
  
Softly, the raven haired dragoon lowered her chin and glanced at a spatter of blood. It was etched just along the top of her dark violet cuff, curving towards the palm of her right hand. Having been walking some hours now, Rose felt the muscles of her legs slightly knot in confusion when she then stopped; gently smearing it across the deep brown bark of a nearby tree.  
  
Lloyd, having traveled silently beside her all this time, stilled some few paces ahead of her.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not at all." Rose answered, voice flat and without even the slightest trace of emotion. The blood now gone, she lifted her eyes to his own. "How is the boy?"  
  
Draped across his shoulders lay Dart, one hand hanging over Lloyd's right arm and the other lightly tossed into his vagrant silver hair. He'd been carrying the child some time now; after his falling asleep. He'd been scared and confused during the fight with the Sandorans, but with that unfortunate encounter in the past, it was on to Seles they went. Dart simply hadn't been able to stay awake throughout.  
  
Lloyd curved his neck just slightly, watching the blonde's face a moment. "Seems fine to me." And then he nodded absently. "I thank you for your help. Then."  
  
Rose walked up to him, gaze ahead. "So you've told me." A smirk lighted her features. "Five or six times."  
  
The two exchanged a long look.  
  
"And why Are you coming with me to Seles?" Lloyd asked, beginning forwards again. Rose instantly followed, long legs matching his stride without any form of effort.  
  
"THAT.... you've asked twice. And I told you. I need a few supplies, and I don't want to subject myself to that loud, pompous city they call Lohan. Seles will suit my needs fine."  
  
"Ah." Lloyd managed in lame response. He yawned slightly, watching the woman next to him and shifting the boy on his back. He found her as fascinating as he had before... only now in a different sense. He had known, surely, that she could defend herself upon meeting her for the first time. He did *not* however know that Rose was so deadly.  
  
It... had startled him, he supposed. And she had also identified him as a Wingly. It was a very, *very* rare few that could look and simply know. Not many people remembered the race of his heritage, and therefore thought nothing of his platinum hair. His blood red eyes. Rose had breathed the word at his ear as if she'd known it for years.   
  
Closing his eyes briefly to clear his thoughts, Lloyd sighed.  
  
He never did ask her about their meeting in the tavern, and why she had so quickly left him. Somehow it didn't seem appropriate now... and in another sense, he didn't want to invade a privacy that seemed both thick and menacing. He'd left to find her one foolish dark night, and Rose had instead found him. The odds of that happening, in fact; were oddly misplaced... but he couldn't complain just now.  
  
Gods knew Doel would be doing enough of that when he returned to Kazas. Lloyd still wondered what inner demon possessed him to do this in the first place...  
  
"You have been to Serdio often?" The sharp voice of his companion began. Lloyd snapped to attention.  
  
"You could say that." He answered quietly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You know our path well."   
  
"Hnnn." And again, a brief silence. "Rose, if I might ask you-"  
  
"Business." She said roughly. How in the hells she had known he was going to ask why she was in Serdia baffled Lloyd beyond words. "And If your wondering how I knew you were a Wingly- it's safe to say I've met others of your kind. Damn if I'll understand why you held back against those idiot sandorans." Rose rounded an offending root underfoot and narrowed her eyes. "Not quite the smart fellow, are you? Magic should be your strength, downplayed over the centuries or no."  
  
He gently smiled, wincing in the bright light above. "I would have if I'd been made to, but I do not favor unveiling my origins for reasons that... well, your probably aware of, ne?"  
  
Rose hmph'd, and quickly averted the subject. "And the young one? Dart? You said you told those soldiers he was your son..?"  
  
"It was a good idea at the time, but we aren't related. I think I mentioned before that I'd found him just outside Tiberoa... poor thing. Said his Aunt... or a friend really, lived in Seles. It'll take a bit of time off my original objective to get him there, but I couldn't just *leave* the child..."  
  
He was about to mention Dart had been a survivor of Neet, but the look of amused shock that slipped over Rose' features prevented the action. He raised a silver brow, wondering.  
  
"It's odd..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"To meet people that still care."  
  
And Lloyd stay quiet a moment, drawn into his own thoughts.  
  
The forest eventually dropped away; tree becoming ferns, shrubs, and then grass. Before the pair realized Seles had appeared upon the horizon, they had entered a vast plain of Tall Grass that engulfed the landscape with crab flowers and spring thistle. Dart awoke only once to sneeze as the bountiful pollen invaded his nose, but fell slumbering across Lloyd's broad shoulders before the Wingly could even turn to check on him.   
  
***  
  
"I'm going to KILL him."  
  
Diaz looked up, blinking once, to find Doel pacing at the other end of his throne room. Like a caged lion, the emperor strode back and forth, head bowed and eyes glinting dangerously under the unnatural violet light that tossed about the chamber. A smirk twitched the blonde's icy mouth a moment, then returning to it's indifferent frown of choice. Humans were so impatient...  
  
"He'll return, Doel." The cloaked man slurred, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes. But WHEN."  
  
Stopping a moment to rub at the black stubble along his chin, Doel let out a long, angry hiss of air and crossed his arms. A crimson/black cape flew madly over his shoulders as he swerved in place, pinning Diaz with an ominous, unwavering stare. "It's been what, nearly three days? Doesn't that fool have any idea that he's wasting *our* time with that... that run about endeavor of his!? black monster indeed! There are things to be done! Tactics to be-"  
  
"Honestly." And Diaz folded a book in his lap, sitting erect in a chair that lay nestled between the shadows of the room. The Sandoran frowned at his interruption, glowered, and then drew a thin mouth tight when his company continued.  
  
"This venture of Lloyd's may even prove beneficial, come later months."  
  
Brief silence, and then;  
  
"Gods- how CAN you be so confident!? You should have stopped him when this all began..."  
  
Diaz lifted one finger, drawing it throughout the air slowly. "Cards are played in unpredictable ways, at times. Power seeks Power, Doel. The two are drawn to one another, and I want to see where it leads..."  
  
One boot slammed downwards on that last remark as the emperor's armor clad frame stalked forwards."Life is no game of riddles! Run your own private circus should you wish, but NOT in this time of war!!!"  
  
Diaz stood so abruptly that Doel took a step back in surprise- startled but not fazed. He fought to contain the royal Wingly blood that cursed loudly throughout his veins. That which demanded to send this IMPUDENT little FOOL into hell. That menacing voice which was Melbu Frahma; contained but confident, telling himself it wouldn't be long.  
  
~And it won't. It won't~  
  
Patience... the gods knew he had enough of that.  
  
Doel watched the brief fire that had leapt to Diaz's eyes slowly ebb away, and simply shook his head. He was arrogant enough to disregard the obvious hostility between them, and (never one to be frightened or cowed) certainly not ready to back off. He respected Diaz, yes. He was not subservient to him.  
  
"Pressing buttons, am I?"  
  
And Diaz's snapped his head up, having moved again to his seat. "Quite."  
  
A smirk.  
  
The blonde returned it with all the deadly grace of a cobra ready to strike.  
  
  
*****  
  
Rose realized that a shower wasn't just necessary. It felt *damned* good too. After entering the inn at Seles and hanging her armor upon the racks nearby, the smooth wooden wash area just seemed to inviting to ignore. Dirt streaked her face- and old blood clung along wounds that ranged from a simple thorn scratch to sword blow. Hot running water chased the red scars from her flesh. Sterile and clean- they could now heal... and her skin lightened just a shade as dust from long, empty roads was finally swept away.  
  
Turning off the water and gently wringing her hair, she chuckled to herself without any real cause.  
  
Dart had still been sleeping when they arrived, and both Lloyd and Rose had decided it was best not to wake him just yet. Unfortunately there had been only one vacant room open to rent for the night, and they reluctantly agreed to stay with one another. Besides- it wouldn't be more then two days at most. Lloyd perhaps even less- as he said that when Dart awoke, he would bring him to his aunt and continue on his way. Rose felt somehow obliged to ask where he was going... but thought better of it. It wasn't any of her business.  
  
Rose took a dark green, wondrously plush towel from the small hanger aside the wash room and swiftly dried off. She shook a bit more water from her hair, wrapped the long length of cloth about her frame until decent enough to pad from the room- and barked an order to her company.  
  
"Turn around, or I'll kill you."  
  
Lloyd began to laugh despite himself. He was already facing away from the door to the showers, absently watching over Dart as he slept. "I'd believe that. I moved your armor next to your bed. Some odd little woman came by beforehand to return your clothing. Did a good job cleaning it, though... you had more blood in that-"  
  
"I know." She said flatly, and heard him sigh as she moved to her bed. One room- two cots. Lloyd seemed willing enough to sleep on a chair as long as dart got one of them. She had offered him the second bed, but he'd declined and pointed at the floor, muttering something about; 'You could probably use it more then me."  
  
Pulling on her light armored shackle-throw and the black tunic beneath it, Rose briefly ran her eyes to regard her unusual companion. He was sitting on one of the couches in the room, watching the child who slept nearby; with both hands thrown behind his head in a haphazard display of casual prowess. Why she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she 'should' around him.... was as interesting as it was disturbing. Even so, it could not be denied. By hell- when she had first met him, she had been willing to kill him for a brief moment simply because he was a Wingly.  
  
Another voice in the back of her head stated bluntly; "You were half expecting him to jump at the chance to get a room with you- because all men are, of course, men."  
  
Oh- she'd had interesting experiences with male 'companions' before. Most of which ended up quavering in a corner. Lloyd- didn't do a 'damned' thing but try to remain helpful. Rose couldn't.... she just...  
  
~People aren't LIKE that. I haven't known him for more then a DAY- and my guard is slipping. Hell if I've lived this long to go soft at the sight of some pretty face.~  
  
At that thought- rose almost choked.  
  
~And if I ever- EVER let another thought like that slip into my head- I'll run off the nearest damned cliff.~  
  
"The wall is getting boring to look at..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Another chuckle.   
  
Rose fastened up her belt and hip slide, then nodded to herself and eventually came alongside the Wingly. Dart, sprawled over the bed in front of them, made a small noise and rolled over in his sleep- further tousling his fair blonde hair. The two adults stood silently a moment, both realizing almost simultaneously that they were rather unused to children....  
  
"... you say he will be going to his Aunt's?"  
  
"He calls her his aunt, but she's more a close friend of the family..." Lloyd pushed a strand of silver from his eyes, bloody hues dancing in the light that streamed from a nearby window.  
  
A stark quiet.  
  
"It will probably be best for everyone if I lapse his memory." Lloyd began. "The sandorans..."  
  
Rose quietly shook her head. "It's not all that necessary- but I agree if only because I don't need the boy to be... I wouldn't care for him to be able to recognize us at a later date."  
  
In all truth, that was Lloyd's exact reasoning for the initial suggestion. Dart was a good kid. But given that he worked for the ideals of Sandora... well- precaution was his nature. Almost sadly, Lloyd pursed his lips.  
  
"Tomorrow, then. When we take him back."  
  
Rose nodded, and after a long strong of quiet...  
  
"Now what?"  
  
She looked at him oddly, a brow quirked and stare cold as ever.  
  
"Well... I'm stuck here until Dart wakes up- and you need to get supplies. Would you care for some help?" and Lloyd shrugged as she waved a wary hand.  
  
"What I need will not take long to gather, although hopefully the blacksmith here has some sort of ability with Rapiers." She gestured to the long, deadly weapon that stood away against a wall near the door. "It's rather in disarray..."  
  
Lloyd returned to his seat, looking up at her. "Why not just get another weapon?"  
  
"I do not want another weapon."  
  
"Ah."   
  
And the rest of the afternoon was spent at an interesting distance from one another. They spoke infrequently and bluntly; on matters ranging from the Serdian war to Dart once again. Lloyd had once more begun to speak about how he had found the child, but never reached the mention of Neet. A handmaiden had come sauntering in around 6 o'clock to tell them dinner would be ready 15 past the hour.  
  
"Such a precious son, you have..." The woman had smiled at Rose before leaving.  
  
Lloyd didn't dare laugh in fear of being broken in half. He realized, somewhat lamely, that... he was actually enjoying himself to a point. Rose fascinated him- and Dart would be safely returned to a home that could guard him well. Perhaps being so long away from Kanzas was better for his mental health then he'd thought... hell- that place was depressing.  
  
Of course- from there his thoughts trailed yet again to Doel, then Diaz, and finally ended in a maddening swirl amongst what lay in a to-soon future. When he finally did sleep that night, it was with thoughts of chaos- and the black monster drifting along his conscience.  
  
~... it will be a long road, Lloyd. Prepare yourself.~  
  
And that was when, quietly drifting to dreams in the wee hours of a chill morning, that Lloyd noticed a dark black stone glint dangerously along Rose' armor chestplate. From a silver chain, it had snuck deftly from the folding of her clothes as she slept, and now glared back at him like one ferocious eye of the very dragon it belonged to.  
  
Once, Diaz had told him that power seeks power.  
  
~Oh...** _gods_**...~  
  
  


******  
  
  
MWHAAHAHHH!!!!! ^_^ Um... tell me how to improve!! and thanks for reading!!!! 

  



End file.
